


Ereri Week & AU Drabbles

by The_Ereri_Fairy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baker! Levi, Ereri Week Spring 2016, Fluff, Levi's smile is magic, M/M, there's cake, thigh highs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-06-07 18:49:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6819928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Ereri_Fairy/pseuds/The_Ereri_Fairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of modern AUs adapted from Tumblr: </p><p>https://www.tumblr.com/blog/theererifairy</p><p>1. Captured Smile - (Ereri Week Spring 2016) Hanji has a photo to show Eren - but they mustn't let Levi know it exists.</p><p>2. Confession - (Ereri Week Spring 2016) Eren goes shopping. He buys more than Levi asked for.</p><p>3. New Favourite - Levi is baking again. Eren might get to taste some if he stops distracting the master baker.<br/>4 and 5. A Happy Mistake - what good can possibly come from the mispelling of Jaeger?<br/>6. Too Hot - a lazy summer afternoon.<br/>7. Game Nights - a regular night of gaming goes from nought to what-the-fuck in the space of seconds.<br/> </p><p>I always value any thoughts/criticism.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Captured Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi visit Hanji, who has something precious to share with Eren. Something which Levi would probably destroy should he discover it.

**Captured Smile**

 

 

   
**Hanji:** Oh, Eren my sweet muffin! *squeezes him with a hug*

  
**Eren:** *breathless* He-llo Ha-Hanji.

  
**Hanji:** *whispering to Eren* By the way, _I found it_. Don't tell Levi.

  
**Eren:** Uh...found what?

  
**Levi:** A death wish. Clearly.

 

**Hanji:** Oh, Levi! I forget you have supersonic bat hearing.

 

**Levi:** *crossing his arms* I _will_ find out what you found for Eren. And let the brat go. You're crushing him.

 

**Hanji:** *reluctantly releasing Eren* Pfft. You get to play with him all day, Sourpuss.

 

**Levi:** Remind me why we visit your crazy ass.

 

**Hanji:** *sing-song* Maybe because... I made cakes!

 

**Eren:** CAKES! Levi! That means more than _one_.

 

**Levi:** *rolling his eyes* Oh yeah. That's why.

 

* * *

  
**Hanji:** Eren! Come help me slice these.

  
**Eren:** Coming! *disentangling himself from Levi, who kisses the brunette's hand and watches him go*

  
**Hanji:** Ready?

  
**Eren:** I'm always ready for your cakes. *reaching out for a cutting knife*

  
**Hanji:** Nooo, silly!  I meant what I said earlier. I found it. The. Most. Precious - the holy grail of secret photography!

  
**Eren:** You're not making sense...

 

  
**Hanji:** *thrusts a photo at his chest.* Be sure to hide it somewhere grumpy boots won't see.

  
**Eren:** *staring in awe at the photo of Levi smiling broadly, with one hand in his hair* I didn't believe you'd actually find one... he never smiles in photos. It's hard enough to get him in a photo to begin with. Wait. Didn't I ask you about this months ago?

  
**Hanji:** Yes-yes **.** Have you guessed when it was taken yet?

  
**Eren:** Uhm.

  
**Hanji:** Eren darling, when did I capture this super-rare phenomenon?

  
**Eren:** *brows furrowed as he examines the photo ***** He doesn't look drunk...

  
**Hanji:** Hehe. Not on alcohol at least.

 

  
**Eren:** Don't tell me he's high on painkillers...and holding his head like that. *worried* Did he have some kind of accident!?

  
**Hanji:** *poking him repeatedly in the head* As if Levi would hide something like that from you. Come onnn. Use your noodle!

  
**Eren:** Ow! Stop that! *Hanji stops with the poking* Okay. So he's in his right mind yet out of it enough not to notice you taking this.

*Hanji nods enthusiastically, wiggling their eyebrows for good measure*

  
**Eren:** Was it? Oh god. Was it the night we got engaged?

  
**Hanji:** Bingo! Your prize is to treasure this tooth-rotting knowledge forever.

  
**Eren:** *blushing while beaming at Hanji* I don't know how to thank you.

  
**Hanji:** Oh, I do. *manic eyes* Get me more! I want to start a collection.

 

 

  
**Levi:** *walking in, surveying the pair with scepticism* Whatever you want Eren to collect. The answer's no. Stop corrupting my husband.

  
**Hanji:** Hah? You can talk!

  
**Levi:** I can also smell your shit-eating grin from here. Eren, what did they say?

   
**Eren:** Hummm. Nothing. You having chocolate marble cake or lemon drizzle?

  
**Levi:** *stepping slowly towards Eren* How about... _the truth_?

  
**Eren:** *gulp* Sorry Hanji but I can't just - here! *he hands Levi the photo and braces himself for the sound of the photo ripping*

*Levi pockets the photo, taking care not to crease it*

  
**Eren:** ...huh? But you said you hate these sort of photos. What about Erwin's party when you stole his phone just to delete the ones with you in?

  
**Levi:** This is different.

  
**Eren and Hanji:** _How?!_

  
**Levi:** It's a reminder.

  
**Eren:** Of what?

  
**Levi:** How if felt to know that you want to spend the rest of our lives together. *Eren rushes to hug Levi, who holds him in a strong embrace*

  
**Hanji:** Eren, hold him still! I need to take a photo...

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Confession:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren has been out shopping. He bought more than Levi asked for.

**Confessions**

 

**Eren:** Hey. I’m back!

**Levi:** About time. Got lost?

**Eren:** Course not!

**Levi:** Forget something?

**Eren:** Hey. That was one time. I got everything you asked for. Milk, toothpaste, wet wipes, your tea was on offer.

**Levi:** Good.

**Eren:** And I got you something else too.

**Levi:** _(sideways look)_ Shit... I didn't forget about some special occasion...

**Eren:** No! _(grinning)_ Nothing like that. _(trailing fingers over levi's hand)_ Like I need an excuse to treat you.

**Levi:** Right, _(entwining their hands)_ I forget you're such a soppy brat.

**Eren:** You love it. Anyway, why don’t you take a look?

 

**Levi:** _(pulling items from the bag, freezing with a slender box between his fingers)_ Oh. Are these... Oh, _they are_. 

**Eren:** Yep! Thigh highs. Assorted colours.  


**Levi:** Wait, Eren. How did you know that I-? I didn’t think you’d want to do this for me, so I never asked.

**Eren:** _(giggling)_ Might've caught you staring at a manikin wearing a pair. Looked like you were about ready to lick them off. _(hugging him from behind)_

So, tell me. Were you imagining me wearing them or should I be worried?

**Levi:** Eren.

**Eren:** Mm?

**Levi:** _(turning in Eren's arms and cupping his face)_ I _fucking_ love you. Just... please tell me you’re planning on wearing these tonight.

**Eren:** I have a confession.

**Levi:** ...there's more.

**Eren:** (whispers) I’m already wearing a pair.

**Levi:**...fuck. Black or red?

**Eren:** Not telling.

**Levi:** _(grabbing his wrist)_ Bedroom.

**Eren:** But – the milk -

**Levi:** Leave it.

**Eren:** Levi?...fuck me you're eager.

**Levi:** You love it.

**Eren:** (breathless as Levi trails kisses while undoing shirt buttons) Yeah... 


	3. New Favourite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is baking again. Eren is being distracting.

  **New Favourite**

 

 

 

 

_(Eren walks into the kitchen which he shares with his partner of 3 years, Levi, who is wearing a white full-fronted apron and a flowery oven glove on one hand)_

  
**Eren:** _(shrugging out of his jacket and shoes)_ God, it smells heavenly in here.

**Levi:** _(quickly discarding the glove and leaning against the kitchen counter)_ Hello to you too.

**Eren:** I was getting there. Jeeze... did you miss me that much?

**Levi:** Just get your ass over here.

**Eren:** Yessir. _(biting his lip to suppress a comment about about the flowery oven glove, pressing a warm kiss to his lips)_ Hey, you didn't tell me you were baking. I wouldn't have had donuts after lunch...

**Levi:** _(raising an amused eyebrow while delicately tracing his jaw)_ We both know that's a lie with that pit you call a stomach.

**Eren:** _(pulling him close against his chest and nuzzling into Levi's hair, without warning Eren's stomach rumbles)_ So. Not Fair. 

**Levi:** _(lightly tickling his stomach)_ So true.

**Eren:** Okay, okay! _(swivelling away and immediately peppering light kisses along Levi's jaw, quick hands trying and failing to gain access beneath Levi's tightly tied apron)_ So, what's the world's sexiest baker making today?

**Levi:** Charcoal. _(bopping Eren's grinning face with the oven glove)_ If someone keeps distracting me from the oven. I'm not wearing this for fun. _  
_

**Eren:** You got that right. _(trying and failing to undo the apron tie)_ This is the opposite of fun.

**Levi:** _(smirking)_ Oh, I don't know. If you could see your face right now... tongue out in concentration.

**Eren:** Damn your tying skills. _(stepping back)_ What sort of knot is that anyway? 

**Levi:** Trust me. It'll be worth the wait.

**Eren:** Worth waiting for what's in the oven ...or you to be out of that apron?

**Levi:** _(pulling him back suddenly with a growl)_ Both.

**Eren:** _(smirking)_ Oh.

**Levi:** But one more than the other, I hope.

**Eren:** Sure. Your baking _is_ heavenly after all.

**Levi:** Tch.

* * *

**Eren:** _(munching biscuits warm from the oven)_ Mrrhmm... so good.

**Levi:** _(absorbed by Eren's expression)_ I can tell.

**Eren:** Seriously! S'melting on my tongue. Just... ughh... what are these anyway?

**Levi:** Thought I'd try shortbread.

**Eren:** _(pausing with another of the crumbly shortbreads halfway to his mouth)_

**Levi:** What?

**Eren:** Shortbread...

**Levi:** Yes.

**Eren:** You made shortbread. _(teasing smirk)_

**Levi:** Yes, what of- _oh._ Fuck it.

**Eren:** _(laughing)_ Sh-shortbread! It-that's just... so brilliant! _(deep breath)_ You know, these are totally my new favourite.

**Levi:** _(intense glare)_

**Eren:** I love you?

**Levi:** _(tugging lightly on Eren's shirt collar)_ Then pick a new favourite.

**Eren:** _(speaking quietly against Levi's lips)_ That's easy, shorty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Levi can't help but kiss him anyway, although he says he's never baking shortbread again.
> 
> The next week, Levi catches Eren trying to bake shortbread himself, and making a right mess of weighing out ingredients. 
> 
> When Levi suggests that they have lemons to use up so should make lemon butter biscuits instead, Eren goes quiet. 
> 
> Too quiet.
> 
> Levi asks Eren what's wrong, and Eren gradually explains that the shortbreads remind him of his mother, and that he thinks they must be the same biscuits she used to make for him and Mikasa.  
> He remembers 'helping' to check the oven, delighting in the same rich buttery scent as the biscuits turn golden. He remembers picking them up from the tray still warm, crumbling in his mouth and melting on his tongue. Just like Levi's.
> 
> They make shortbread together while Eren continues to speak about his mother. Levi wishes he had the chance to meet Carla, who brought such a beautiful person into the world. Eren's face when he speaks of her reminds him of sunrise. Warm and enduring.


	4. A Happy Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What good can possibly come from the mispelling of 'Jaeger'?
> 
>  
> 
> The following is based on TRUE happenings. Yes, really. 
> 
> Comments and/or crits are welcome as per always.
> 
> Tumblr Version:  
> http://theererifairy.tumblr.com/post/145474130798/a-happy-mistake

**A Happy Mistake**

  
_Levi and Eren have been lovers for almost 7 years now, living together for the last 3. Levi hands a letter to Eren who is currently sprawled on the sofa. He tears the envelope earning an eye roll and begins to read. A frustrated sigh escapes him._

 **Levi:** What, is it bad news?

 **Eren:** _(still reading)_ Hang on–

 **Levi:** –Eren.

 **Eren:** _(holding up his free hand)_ Wait a sec.

 **Levi:** You look like you need to take a giant shit.

 **Eren:** Hey! _(glancing up from the letter to find Levi standing in front of him)_ I don't look like that.

 **Levi:** S'pose. Now you look pissed off. _(crouching and planting his pams either side of Eren's legs) Why?_

 **Eren:** It's nothing.

 **Levi:** Doesn't look like nothing. Come on, what's in the shitty letter? _(Eren bites his lower lip)_ Hmm?

 **Eren:** Ugh. _(dropping the letter on his lap)_ It's just from work. I'm going on that food safety course.

 **Levi:** _(cocking an eyebrow)_ And that's bad...

 **Eren:** _(sighs)_ No. It's just that head office is _still_ getting my name wrong. I swear this is their fourth different way of spelling Jaeger. There's two ways in this one letter!

 **Levi:** _(outstretching a palm)_ Let me see. _(Eren hands him the letter, Levi frowns at 'Jager', and an even more idiotic 'Jeagar', he looks up from the letter to see Eren  still frowning)_

This bothers you that much, huh?

 **Eren:** It does. I know it shouldn't.

 **Levi:** Hey. _(smiling warmly and waiting Eren to return a small quirk of his lips)_

 

_(Levi kneels, finding Eren's hands and interlocking their fingers. Eren sinks back against the sofa, melting under the intensity of his lover's grey eyes.)_

 

 **Eren:** Levi- what are you-?

 **Levi:** _(squeezing Eren's hands)_ Then take my name.

 **Eren:** _(jerks forward, jaw dropping)_   What...? Did you just...

 **Levi:** Be Eren Ackerman. Even your head office can't fuck that one up.

 **Eren:** _(nervous laughter)_ Levi, is this a proposal?

 **Levi:** It can be. _(Eren stares at him, dumbfounded)_ I mean... if you want... _Shit!_ _(releasing his hands as if burnt)_ Eren, I'm _so sorry_. This isn't how it was meant to-

 **Eren:** _(pushes a finger to Levi's lips)_ Do you mean it?

 **Levi:** _(eyes boring into Eren's)_ Yes.

 **Eren:** You do?

 **Levi:** Every word.

 **Eren:** _(quietly)_ Then, yes.

 **Levi:** _(wearing a glazed, hopeful expression)_ Eren, you're sure?

 **Eren:** _(pulling a dazed Levi into his arms)_ Of course, yes! Levi... I want to spend the rest of my life with you.

 **Levi:** _(embracing him tightly, grinning into a mess of brown hair)_ Eren. **  
**

 


	5. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is Part 2 to a Happy Mistake. 
> 
> Still based off some true happenings.
> 
> If you want to read on my Tumblr:  
> http://theererifairy.tumblr.com/post/146658736923/the-morning-after

**The Morning After:**

 

(Both are in bed. Levi has spent the last half hour lightly caressing Eren’s hair. The brunette’s eyes slip open, lips curling into a smile at the sight of his… fiancé? Did last night really happen?)

**Eren:** (croaky) Hey gorgeous.

**Levi:** (chuckles) Morning fiancé. (Eren tenses, Levi’s hand stalls against his cheek)

**Eren:** …so we… yesterday?

**Levi:** (casually) Yeah. We got engaged.

**Eren:** Oh.

**Levi:** Eren, is that OK?

**Eren:** (rushing to link their fingers) It’s more than OK. Just a bit weird to be called your fiancé.

**Levi:** Bad weird?

**Eren:** No. Just weird.

**Levi:** (tracing Eren’s collarbones) Perhaps you should try.

**Eren:** OK. (gulps) Fiance.

**Levi:** See, that wasn’t so bad.

**Eren:** (wrinkling his nose) Sounds better when you say it.

**Levi:** Oh really, Fiance? (moves to straddle Eren, the brunette offers his palms instinctively and Levi rubs circles into them, enjoying the view as Eren’s eyes start to slit in pleasure)

**Eren:** Mm-hmm. Yes. Definitely better when you say it.

**Levi:** (smiles knowingly, lowering his body almost within kissing range, waits)

**Eren:** Levi…say it again?

**Levi:** Anything for you, my fiancé. My gorgeous (peppering each words with kisses) Handsome. Beautiful. Sexy. Fiance. 

**Eren:** (breathless) Is it- bad that… (Levi licks a stripe up Eren’s neck) …ahhh- it feels weird- for me to say- to you?

**Levi:** (pulling back, drinking in Eren’s flushed face and slightly pouting lips) Not really. It’s been less than 12 hours. Anyway. (trailing his fingertips down Eren’s sides, eliciting a moan) Call me what you want. Anything but ‘short-stack’ if you value having skin.

**Eren:** (laughing, sits up to tug Levi against his chest, speaking softly into his ear) I’d never do that, Pre-Husband.


	6. Too Hot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lazy summer afternoon.

  **Too Hot**

Eren's legs are draped over Levi, who is sitting on their leather sofa. Eren sinks lower so that his shirt rides up. Bare skin groans against the warm leather.

  
**Levi:** *smirking* You make the most attractive noises.

**Eren:** *puffs* S'too hot.

**Levi:** Window's right there y'know. *tilting his head and lightly smacking Eren's thigh*

  **Eren:** Ugh *eyes closing*... s'comfy though.

  **Levi:** *while lifting Eren's legs to duck underneath* You're impossible.

  **Eren:** Mhrmm. *lazily tracking Levi who is now cranking open the window, rolling on to his front, relishing cool air on his lower back.*

  **Levi:** *returning* And this is the thanks I get? Sofa thief.

  **Eren:** *something inaudible, on the verge of drifting off*

  **Levi:** Tch. *Kneels next to Eren, threading fingers through his sweat-damp hair.* Don't go falling asleep on me.

  **Eren:** Mm'not on you... anymore.

  **Levi:** That's your fault. Still, don't fall sleep. *pausing in his ministrations to watch Eren's eyes crack open, exposing the grass green.*

  **Eren:** *one hand reaching to glide over Levi's* S'nice, don't stop.

  **Levi:** *sighs* You are a spoilt brat, Eren. You know that?

  **Eren:** You're the one spoiling me.

  **Levi:** True... Y'know, it's still too hot.

  **Eren:** *hearing Levi's mischievous smirk* Yeah?

  **Levi:** Damn right it is. *breaking contact for the couple of seconds it takes to remove his t-shirt, feathering his fingertips back up Eren's neck and tantalising his scalp*

  **Eren:** Ahh... *twists onto his back and sees a shirtless Levi above him* I think it just got hotter. *reaches for Levi's pale shoulders and traces the scar stretching down from his collarbone*

  **Levi:** Tch. Then you won't be needing this. *peeling Eren free from his shirt*

  **Eren:** *pulling Levi to him* Ah... that's better.

  **Levi:** It really is.

 Pressed between Levi's cool chest and the warm leather, Eren is perfectly content.

 It seems Levi is too, because barely a minute has passed before Eren hears the soft sound of his lover snoring - though Levi swears that he doesn't snore. Eren simply wraps his arms around him, as sleep comes to claim him too.

Eren dreams of rainy days spent together on the same sofa, a cat purring contentedly on his chest.

Levi dreams that he is nestled against a sturdy tree trunk, watching fields of green grass move lazily in the wind.


	7. Game Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A regular night's gaming goes from nought to what-the-fuck in the space of seconds.
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr Version: http://theererifairy.tumblr.com/post/146570927993/game-nights

**Game Nights**

Levi and Eren are playing multiplayer games in Eren's bedroom. The brunette sits at the edge of his bed, while Levi prefers to sit cross legged on the floor. His head rests against the bedframe, inches from Eren's legs.

Tonight they are playing Mortal Kombat. As usual, Levi is ~~winning~~ kicking ass.

 

**Eren:** _(drops the controller into his lap)_ I never liked this game.

**Levi:** _(amused)_ It's like you're not trying.

**Eren:** Least I''m not spamming cheap drop-kicks like someone!

**Levi:** Oh, so I'm cheap now. _(eye roll)_

**Eren:** You don't deny spamming that move to fuck and back?

**Levi:** No. It's effective. 

**Eren:** _(growls)_  

**Levi:** If me beating you injures your pride so much... _(Eren frowns angrily)_...why keep inviting me over? 

**Eren:** Because _(with fierce determination)_ I _will_ beat you. C'mon, pick another game. 

**Levi:** It's your pick.

**Eren:** Oh, well we've played everything else here, since you're not into 1st person shooters... 

**Levi:** _(shrug)_ I'm sure we can entertain ourselves for a bit.

**Eren:** Sure, we can talk... uh... _(trying to act casual as Levi moves from his seat on the floor, up to Eren's bed)_ Do you want something to drink?

**Levi:** Not really (tugging a pillow from the top of the bed and reclining)

**Eren:** Okay. Um...

**Levi:** So, what do you think of that manga I lent you?

**Eren:** Oh! Um. _(shoulders slump in defeat)_ I kinda haven't started it.

**Levi:** _(tucking a finger under Eren's chin, Eren's eyes widen)_ Why am I not surprised?

**Eren:** _(suppresing a gulp at the momentary touch)_ It-it's your fault I haven't had time y'know.

**Levi:** _(amused)_ Really?

**Eren:** Yeah well, we've spent all this week gaming together after school. And I have History assignments from Mr Smith. And Maths homework. And physics research.

**Levi:** _(reclines, hands behind his head on Eren's pillow)_ Ass-licker.

**Eren:** _Am not! (rushing forward on his knees, palms planted either side of Levi)_

**Levi:** _(chuckling, face inches away from Eren's scowl)_ You're so easy to wind up.

**Eren:** Am not.

**Levi:** Eren, are you like... 100% straight?

**Eren:** _(racing backwards so quickly he almost loses balance)_ Levi! What the fuck?

**Levi:** _(nonchalant)_ Tch. Forget I asked. Start that manga tonight, won't you? It's good.

**Eren:** No way. You can't ask something like that then change the topic.

**Levi:** I just did.

**Eren:** Leeevi! You can't!

**Levi:** Alright, alright.  I'm not stopping you from answering.

**Eren:** I'm... I've always been kinda straight.

**Levi:** _(sitting up)_ Kinda?

**Eren:** It's weird

**Levi:** What's weird?

**Eren:** I've always been straight but...

**Levi:** _(shuffling towards Eren sitting in the middle of the bed)_

**Eren:** _(blurting straight into Levi's face)_ butstillkindawanttodateyou! Or... something.

**Levi:** _(mouth agape, disbelieving)_

**Eren:** Oh my god... _(thrusts his face in his palms)_ -

**Levi:** _(gently peeling Eren's hands from his screwed up face)_ Eren.

**Eren:** _(shaking his head)_ No.  Just pretend I didn't say-

**Levi:** Eren. Shhh. It's OK.

**Eren:** _(creaks open one eye, then the other, finds himself being held upright by a firm grip on his upper arms)_ But I just said...

**Levi:** I heard what you said. And I'm telling you it's OK. _(smiling softly)_ I kinda want to date you too. _(releasing Eren's arms to twirl a finger through his hair and caress his reddening cheek)_

**Eren:** You do?

**Levi:** Of course. You're pretty amazing. (lightly kissing Eren's neck, being scooped closer by a pair of tanned arms)

**Eren:** I-I've never felt this way before about a guy.

**Levi:** Does it bother you?

**Eren:** Honestly. Not really.

**Levi:** OK, well you'd better know... _(touching noses to calm the worry in Eren's eyes)_ ... this doesn't mean I'm letting you win.


End file.
